


take me 2 chruch

by chika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, mcdonalds refrence, warning: frog handz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chika/pseuds/chika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>asahi's glas heart was broken 2 many times... pepe puts it back together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me 2 chruch

My lover's got humour  
She's the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody's disapproval  
I should've worshipped her sooner

xxx

Asahi has a big OL glass heart. His lovers always seemed to have too much lube on their hands and made his heart slip out of their handz. No one was able to fondle his raw heart without breakin it. Asahi clung to the idea that someday someone would come and hold his heart gently, cause it was glass and glass breaks easily. 

When Pepe first laid his green, green, frog hands on Asahi, sparks flew. Tears fell on Pepe’s suction sticks as Asahi knew he found the one to fondle his glass heart just the right way. Pepe looked into Asahi’s brown eyes that looked the color of a juocy big mac. Asahi’s glas heart went doki-doki.

xxx

If the heavens ever did speak  
She's the last true mouthpiece  
Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
A fresh poison each week

xxx

“Pepe I am scared.”  
“Don’t worry Asahi. U can trust my amphibian cock fingers .”  
“Okay, Pepe-chan, my buns are ready for the toppings. ᕦ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕤᕦ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕤ  
Pepe put his lettuce colored hand limbs on Asahi’s assahi. Asahi shivered as his ass was perpetrated. Finalluy Asahi was ready for pepe's large nice thick grass colored bigmac.  
“Asahi r u ready?”  
“Aye, aye Captain”  
Pepe penterrated Asahi.  
“I cant hear u”  
Asahi mooaned “aye aye captain”

xxx

"We were born sick" you heard them say it

xxx

Some nights Asahi cries, caus his heart is stil glass. He dreams dark thoughts when he does sleep, full of an alternate universe where it’s shattered and he’s condemned to joining a host club. Asahi stiffens with terror at these times, but Pepe is always there to soothe him with his green, green, breatheable skin covered embrace and soft wide (WIDE) lips that caress Asahi’s forehead as he awakes from nightmares.  
These nights Asahi knows that he can trust Pepe and his sweet, raw, digits. He loves these nights.

xxx

My church offers no absolutes  
She tells me "Worship in the bedroom"

xxx

When Pepe has tfw he is self conscious about his frog legs and frog fingers and large frog dong Asahi grabs his thick, ripe, phallic phalanges and tells him, “Pepe I luv everything about u. Like tfw when u love someone so much u just mcfricken lose it…”  
Asahi runs his big yaoi hands all ovr Pepe’s moist pickle-colored skin. Pepe rises. Pepe thrusts his thik 16 inch(tl note:42.0 cm also be glad i figured the math out cause there would of been a 13 foot frog peen in asahi and his buns would never live to see another day) ([10:18:53 PM] Kate (Iwa): @meme fic people I can literally guarantee you that 420 cm is not 13.775 inches) (a/n: i am a math) cucumber into Asahi. Asahi cris as his body shakes uncontrollably in pleaseure, he kinda looks llike those dogs at the beach who get their fur wet and shake it off.  
“omg pepe ur so big, rip me.”  
“I am big also in heart cause i love u so much.”  
“omg”  
asahi is so satisfie that he take pepe’s entire frog leg )haiba)into his mouth nd say “bb i don’t even need any special sause, i can take you R A W.>.”

xxx

The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you

xxx

Pepe walks a lonely road, but not with his sweatheart asahi there holding his avacoda looking uncooked spagehttie fings, now, because (three dogs - no, frogs - night vocie, as musical as the asapepe love)two can be as bad as one, the loneliest number is the number one, yeah...  
(tl note:pepe’s dick is avacado textured)

xxx

I was born sick  
But I love it  
Command me to be well  
Aaay. Amen. Amen. Amen.

xxx

… ((That looks tasty, That looks plenty, This is hungry work))

**Author's Note:**

> happy 4/20 luv for pepe and for asahi


End file.
